


谁都想要

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利回到霍格沃茨上八年级。战后的那个暑假他身上好像迸发了奇迹一样；他现在火辣至极，肌肉发达，性感——差不多是所有男孩（还有女孩）的梦中情人。明显，德拉科同意这个说法。现在每一次他看到波特，脑里只有想和他疯狂上床的画面。





	谁都想要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Wants Some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701080) by [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley). 



> 原作者：PollyWeasley  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701080

  哈利平静地看着霍格沃茨特快窗外飞过的风景。罗恩和赫敏手紧紧地牵着，两人靠在一起睡着了；看到这幕，哈利衷心感到高兴，即使现在他的生活变得有点奇怪。

  习惯战后的变化真的很难！虽然所有事基本上都尘埃落定了，食死徒都被关进了阿兹卡班，但哈利夜晚还是会做噩梦，而且易怒。赫敏叫他去见见心理治疗师；即使哈利已经告诉过她一万次自己没有事（其实有）。毕竟她比哈利自己还了解哈利，而哈利也相信他的朋友，所以他决定去咨询一下。

  结果是，他患有PTSD（创伤后精神压力症）以及…好吧， _荷尔蒙问题。_ 自从最后一战，伏地魔毁掉了哈利身体里魂片后，这个两次大难不死的男孩迎来了一段迟来的发育期。夏天过后，他长得和罗恩差不多高了，瘦削苍白的身体变得宽厚强壮，肤色则是健康的小麦色。可能是之前作为一个魂器用尽了他身体的所有精力，阻碍到他的生长，现在他终于长成了他原本早该长成的模样。

  一整个假期的魁地奇以及游泳，不但让他拥有小麦色的肌肤，感谢足量的阳光，现在他的鼻子和肩膀上长了不少的雀斑。金妮认为他看起来更加可爱了。她还说哈利可以剪掉他杂乱的头发好重新打理，还有刚刚长出来的一点点的络腮胡，不过哈利没有理她。他之前从来没有长过胡子，他不想剪掉。他的头发一直都是一团糟，但是哈利发现留长之后好像更加容易打理；就像现在，松松地绑一条马尾，剩余的碎发让它落到脸颊两边。唯一的坏处是他现在没有刘海了，所以每个人都能看到那条变淡了一点的疤。但他并不在意，所有都早就知道他是哈利·见鬼的·波特，他一开始为什么要特意遮着它呢？

  当然他的身材不是整个暑假唯一的改变。在假期过了一半的时候，哈利终于发现他一点都不喜欢他的女朋友。“怪荷尔蒙去吧，”他想，不过不能怪它，真的。荷尔蒙原本是应该让他对她如饥似渴，但是他们没有。噢，是的哈利是很饥渴；不过只有在去游泳时看到漂亮的男孩才会这样。

最后他在发现自己眼巴巴地盯着一个火辣的金发男孩躺在他的冲浪板休息时，哈利才百分之百确定自己是个gay。赫敏的推论是他长久压抑自己的欲望以至于都不知道自己其实不喜欢女生。“另外，”她说，“对马尔福的过分关注不仅仅是因为他是个混蛋，是吗？还可能因为他是个带把的。”

  然后他对马尔福的关注又报复似地卷土重来了，超他妈谢谢你，赫敏。

  现在，坐在霍格沃茨特快舒适的座椅上，慢慢地吃着薄荷棒，哈利忍不住想马尔福会不会回来完成他最后一年的学习。他很多的旧朋友都会回来，有一些则去了其他学校，有一些留在家里上课。他听说迪恩·汤姆斯去了巴西的魔法学校，给西莫寄了很多什么叫“牛奶糖果”的东西；现在这个爱尔兰男孩异常着迷，不停地让迪恩从世界的另一端给他寄更多。

哈利吃完一根糖，正准备吃另外一根的时候火车停下来了。他叫醒罗恩和赫敏，几分钟之后他们一起走下火车。马上，他对马尔福去向的疑惑就有了答案了。他们一踏出火车门，他就看见马尔福金色的脑袋从隔壁车厢探出来。这个斯莱特林昂起头，他一眼就看向了哈利。年长一点的男孩嘴微微张开，好像很震惊似的，然后就像他突然出现那样，德拉科很快就消失在人海里了。

 

 

 

  哈利·波特真他妈辣…怎么会这样？上一次他看到他的时候，他还是和德拉科认识了七年的瘦皮猴一样，但是现在…操，他是怎么长到那么高的？还有那对宽肩？怎么长的？！他一边走往马车一边觉得生活对他太不公平了。他还是比波特高一点，他能看出来；但是他，太瘦了，肩膀也窄，身上体毛近乎没有。而他妈的哈利·波特都长胡子了！十八岁！

  德拉科气鼓鼓地想着，以至于当一只夜琪瞪大黑漆漆的好奇的眼睛看着他时，德拉科吓得差点飞起来。他瞪圆了自己灰色的眼睛，定在原地小声地哀求，“请你不要吃我，我没有什么肉。吃波特，他现在胖了，”虽然他知道“胖”根本不是波特现在真实的身型描述。

  “不要害怕，它们是很可爱的生物，”一个空幻的声音从他背后飘来，他终于能动了。疯姑娘洛夫古德就在他身后，温柔地看着夜琪。

  “它们一直都在这里吗？”他问，洛夫古德点点头。

  “只有看见过死亡的人才能看见它们，”卢娜说，德拉科惊讶地张了张嘴，他后退一步然后舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇。“很抱歉，你一定是在你家宅看到过，”她说，一边打开马车门坐进去，留下旁边的空位给马尔福。一瞬间波特的死，还有很多发生在他家的事在他脑里一一掠过。他不单单在家宅看到了死亡，他还看见他朋友死亡。他见过的死比他自己以为的要多。

  “我很抱歉你当时要被锁在那。真的抱歉，”他一边说一边坐到卢娜旁边。而她只是甜甜地对着他笑。

  “我知道，德拉科。我知道你不想伤害任何人。我能看出来你为了装得很坏有多辛苦，”卢娜说，而德拉科忍不住嘲讽回去。“我不是一个赫奇帕奇，”他双手抱胸。如果他能注意到卢娜喊的是他的教名，他肯定不会这样。

  “我没有说你不自大，不邪恶，不是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我只是说你不 _坏_ ，”她的回答和之前一样轻柔，不过她的笑容就没有她的声音那么甜了，“我也不是一个赫奇帕奇，你知道吧？”。德拉科嘴角忍不住浅浅地勾起一个很小的笑。

  发生在马尔福庄园的一切仍非常清晰地印在他的脑海里，所以他感到十分愧疚。他可以完美地在所有人面前都隐藏起来，但是在卢娜面前不行。她当时也在那，被锁在一个阴冷潮湿的地牢里，只是因为她是谢诺菲留斯的女儿；而他当时在另外一边，举着魔杖，只是因为他是卢修斯的儿子。他们都只是孩子，被困在一场不是他们能够左右的战争里。

  但是她当时在那，被锁着，而他是将她关进里面的其中一个人。巨大的愧疚像是寄生虫一样要将他吞噬，即使后来哈利·波特对威森加摩说是德拉科给了他魔杖——那支最后杀死了伏地魔的魔杖，还有他的母亲在禁林里如何救了他的命；德拉科还是不能忘记他做过的所有讨人厌的事。

  德拉科不知道回来是不是一个好主意。即使校服的袍子能遮住他的手臂，他还是能感受到标记印在他手上的重量，黑色的恶毒的，虽然现在它颜色已经褪去了很多。它不断地提醒他过去两年里他有多担心家族的安危，有多担心有什么事会发生到他母亲身上；提醒他波特在审判上为他和他母亲说了多少话，不过他对卢修斯什么都没有说——德拉科猜即使他有话想说，也肯定不会说——他的父亲被判在阿兹卡班三年，之后五年禁足在家里。对比起其他人来说，这真的是很轻的惩罚，不过他家族的名声如今那么如履薄冰，所以他要做一切能做的事来维护它，也就意味着他要回到霍格沃茨。

  而回霍格沃茨又会触发他更多的内疚。他忍不住想克拉布的死是他的错，而他对他朋友说的最后一句话甚至不是什么友好的东西，他不讨厌克拉布。杀死他的咒语不是他施放的，但是，他是他的 _朋友_ 。作为一个朋友，德拉科应该照看他，即使克拉布一直说马尔福一家已经失势了。没错，可能他们当时是。现在家族的名声已经被毁了，但是马尔福的继承人仍在尽他最大的努力重振家声。真讽刺，帮他一起做这件事的人是波特。

  对，波特，现在火辣得让人流口水的波特。德拉科叹了口气，马车一路往城堡的方向驶去；德拉科转头看看身边的女孩。卢娜看起来和他记忆中不同。她闻起来有一股雏菊的花香，即使她乱乱的头发打着小卷，卢娜还是出落成了一个很漂亮的女孩。他想如果他不是gay的话，他肯定会约她出去。但是现在他想要的，就只有她的原谅。

  “我想象过在那里…有多…”他试探地说，他想好好地说但是没办法组织到准确的词句。“我试过努力让一切变得没那么…坏。”

  “我明白，德拉科，真的，”卢娜微笑起来，德拉科因为卢娜说他的名字说得这么顺溜而眨眨眼。“即使你根本不用这么做，但你还是照顾了我。而且后来，哈利带着罗恩和赫敏来，你也没有指认他…”

  “我不知道——”

  “德拉科，你 _知道_ 。不要一直把自己丑化成一个邪恶的讨厌鬼。哈利告诉我了。他告诉我你怎么看着他的眼睛，然后 _说谎，_ ”她不太在乎地说，一边从包里拿出一本唱唱反调开始看。“他还告诉我你在审判时表现得有多谦逊…”

  “他究竟告诉了你多少事？”德拉科问，看起来很有点震惊。不仅仅是因为卢娜知道所有这些事，更重要是因为哈利会觉得这些是重要得需要分享的事。他摸摸自己的大腿，感觉到魔杖在他的口袋里——波特在审判结束后还给了他。

  

“ _这是你的，马尔福，_ ”他说，然后微笑着看他。德拉科对他微微鞠了一躬，然后说，“谢谢。”不过他没有觉得自己有多谦虚，真的。他只是想对波特表示一点尊重。他帮他逃离了阿兹卡班，在克拉布想杀死他的时候把他救了出来。当然德拉科也想过放弃自己的命，不过这只是波特所知道的而已，其实他想的，是让黑魔王杀了自己好从这种折磨中完全逃脱。

 

  “哈利是我的好朋友。他经常和我聊天。”卢娜耸耸肩，然后看着他微笑。“不要再为发生在庄园里的事内疚了。我很开心你没有被关到阿兹卡班。你犯下的错和我犯下的没有什么区别。”卢娜看向他的眼神很深，让他觉得自己完全无法隐藏。

  “那不是你的错。你是受害者，”他说，卢娜心不在焉地笑了笑，她小小的温暖的手牵住德拉科冰凉的手。

  “你也是，”然后她松开他的手，注意力放回唱唱反调上。

  德拉科安静地靠回椅背上。他看到城堡越来越近了，同时四周扫看寻找潘西。她最近和某个拉文克劳的男生在约会——德拉科连他的名字都还不知道——下火车走了一半她就不见了。

  现在他真的很想和她待在一起，因为他有很多事情要想，而他杂乱无章地和别人聊天的时候他反而能更好地思考。他不能对卢娜这样做。虽然很明显卢娜不讨厌他，但是不代表她能接受一个“唠唠叨叨的八婆”——潘西是这样叫他的。

  所以他静静地自己思考。他不认为自己是一个 _受害者_ 。毕竟当时有一些东西他真的非常享受，例如他以为自己拥有的权力；而且被控制，被考验，被测试是否有足够能力承担重要的事，就像他父母一直训练他的那样。当然也有他很讨厌的事。他没办法再享受他的生活，他承担了太多的责任，才十六岁…一切都是模模糊糊的，他眼前又出现了已经慢慢淡去的记忆；未来这一年，他想要的就是不再被操控，不用再被迫承担任何责任。

  现在他身体里总有两股力量在斗争，一个想将他变成一个控制狂，另外一个则不；它们两个都在争着控制德拉科。

  他的胡思乱想在走进城堡之后就慢慢散去。城堡被修葺过了，和他记忆中几乎一模一样，除了几处墙角略有不同。他呼吸变得粗重，他想到城堡为什么会需要重建。对，是他的错。是他将食死徒传送到学校里，让那个他们摧毁了满载自己童年里的回忆的地方…他手握成拳，慢慢走进礼堂，几乎没有注意到卢娜仍在他旁边。

  “不要担心，”她说，“没有东西能再伤害到你了，”然后轻轻碰了碰他的手臂，卢娜走进了大门。

  德拉科叹叹气，走过大门走向斯莱特林的桌子。他看到潘西对他招手让他坐到自己身边；他走过去坐在了她和扎比尼的中间。他四周看了看，心里希望高尔也在这里；高尔早已经去了德姆斯特朗，因为害怕回来之后其他人不知道会对他做些什么，况且他已经完成学业了；在德拉科心里某处，他一直认为回来并不会受欺负。他相信 _他_ 不会让这些事情发生。从什么时候开始他像其他人一样那么相信大难不死的男孩了？

  ‘ _可能是因为他救了你的命，两次。_ ’他脑里的声音回答了自己的问题，然后他看向格兰芬多的桌子，直接忘记了呼吸。哈利波特就在那，在他的朋友旁边，笑着整理自己被弄乱的头发，将它重新绑成一条马尾。德拉科看到他洁白的牙齿，在他对韦斯莱讲话和笑的时候；还有他的大手，德拉科看着它拢起头发，然后放到桌子的边缘。德拉科有一股去摸他头发的冲动，想将他的橡皮筋取下来，让发丝穿过指缝。德拉科拼命压制自己，如果他忍不住真的这样做，他会杀了自己的。

  “德拉科，你在流口水，”他听到潘西的声音，惊了一下然后看向她。

  “我没有。”

  “有，我看到了。看来战争还有离开霍格沃茨的这段时间里都没有浇灭你对波特——”

  “闭嘴好吗？”他龇牙咧嘴地捏住潘西的手臂同时前后晃她，潘西看着他的脸忍不住大笑起来。“我忍不住看，ok？”

  “没人忍得住！”潘西一边说目光一边投向那边的桌子。“你看看他现在多性感。没人会想到那个瘦小子会在十八岁变得那么辣，对吧？所有人的眼睛都粘在他身上了。”

  这倒是真。德拉科再次环顾四周，格兰芬多基本上所有女孩都在看救世主，其他院一半的女孩也都在直勾勾地看波特，手指着波特的方向小声地笑着。德拉科看到甚至一些男生目光故意避开波特，但几分钟之后还是忍不住看他；和几分钟前的自己一模一样。

  “他改变真大，对吧？”她问，德拉科在旁边叹叹气。他以前什么都对潘西说，但是从来没有说过他对哈利·波特的迷恋。在战争和审判之后，他变得自信了一点，那时潘西对战争的结果还是很生气，德拉科只能帮助她摆正某些看法，也正是那时候他告诉了她自己的波特的暗恋。潘西没有取笑他，也没有对着他尖叫，只是说他应该早点告诉她的。所以现在德拉科一点都不介怀和她分享任何事情。

  “没，没很大吧，”德拉科说，眼睛又再飘向格兰芬多的桌子。“他的手还是一样。他的头发。他的眼睛…”

  “这么远你怎么看到他的眼睛？”潘西咯咯地笑起来。

  “我看不到。但是在下火车的时候我看到了。很大，明亮，墨绿色的，和之前一眼。”他耸耸肩，然后麦格从教室桌那边站了起来，眼睛温柔地看着她的学生们。她简短地发表了一段演讲，说霍格沃茨能够继续办学，新旧面孔都在这里，真是太好了，特别是…

  “我欢迎所有的英雄都回到了学校来。你们都回来继续完成学业，学习因为被战争耽搁而没有学到的知识，将自己装备好然后出去迎接成人的世界。我衷心希望以后你们遇到的麻烦只关于你们的工作或者家庭。好了，让我们进行分院仪式然后开始晚宴吧！”

  所有人都在鼓掌，然后一年级的新生戴上了分院帽。斯莱特林的桌子只有他们之前一半的学生，但是当有新生被分到他们学院时，他们依然像以前一样热烈地欢迎新生，好像什么事都没有发生过一样。

  德拉科看到有一小部分其他院的学生刻薄的脸，明显想嘲笑那些刚刚被分进斯莱特林的新生，不过波特，格兰杰和韦斯莱就站在那，好像在看谁胆敢这样做。波特… _梅林啊梅林啊，_ 他杀掉了黑魔王这件事好像还不够似的，他现在还英俊，强壮，高大…在他正直的目光下，没有人敢做坏事。

  所以德拉科不得不对他使坏。

  这种感觉无法抗拒。从他第一次看见哈利·波特，德拉科灵魂深处就在叫喊，他要让哈利·波特知道他并不是像他变现出来的那种乖孩子。德拉科唯一想揭露的，就是大难不死男孩的真实一面，想认识真正的他。这是一种又甜又苦的感觉，真的。他想嘲笑他伤害他，因为他知道自己是能让波特露出最真的一面的人。德拉科想让他，变得更加，更加像个…凡人。即使他很多时候做出来的事本意都好像歪曲了。

  

  直到一个多月后，他们两个才说上话。即使他们根本没有刻意避开对方，他们各自要处理的事情也太多了——特别是战后的一年还没过去。每个人都想知道是怎么打败那个 _名字不能说的人，_ 还有和他住在一间屋子是什么感受。两个男孩都忙于学习和训练——马尔福和波特，又一次，成了各自学院魁地奇队队长。

  寥寥几次他们能见到对方的时候，就只有魔药课，草药课，神奇动物课，还有让人有点诧异的，魔法理论课。德拉科听说，哈利·波特以后想成为缄默人，所以不理巫师界其他人认为他应该做什么，他都需要上这门课。

  对于第一次上这门课的人来说并不简单，所以德拉科认为这是一个他和波特说话的很好的机会…如果格兰杰没有上这门课的话。所以那个月情况就是这样：德拉科想见波特、想和他说话、想对他施咒、或者想对他所任何其他事，但是整个学校的人都横在他们中间。

  更糟糕的是，魁地奇比赛越来越近了，德拉科完全无法集中精神，特别是做完那些很他妈真实的梦。他现在对每天早上颤抖着醒来，浑身汗湿阴茎硬挺的情况习以为常。他尽可能少自慰，但是几周下来那些梦越来越糟。而每次坐在波特旁边，例如魔法理论课，情况一点都没有好转，因为波特太好闻了。他闻起来就像刚刚修剪过的草坪，布料，还有一点点巧克力的味道。他忍不住想起在斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上，他闻过迷情剂的味道——恰恰是巧克力和草香。

  他记得这种魔药独特的味道：苹果塔，他妈妈的香水味，新修剪的草坪和巧克力。他在想波特闻到的迷情剂是什么味道的，他心里深处希望对波特来说，它闻起来就是德拉科的味道。

  

  波特对开学以后的各种事情也没有处理得很好。他认为魔法理论课是他活了那么久最糟糕的事，包括住在德思礼家。第一，它很难。第二，赫敏也上这门课——只有赫敏上，就是说他不能和罗恩胡侃乱侃。第三，马尔福也上这门课。每一次上课哈利都该死的被迫坐在他身边。

  他的教授——一个黑头发蓝眼睛的好看的女巫，坚持要大家称呼她为斯塔莱特夫人，而不是斯塔莱特教授——讨厌看到相同学院的学生坐在一起，所以将他们都混在一起。同时她坚持高的学生坐在课室后面，较矮的坐在前面。如果哈利身高和之前一样，那他应该和赫敏一起坐在课室的中间，但是妈的现在他坐在该死的德拉科·马尔福右边。那个混账身上的味道太好闻了！

  而且混账有自言自语的习惯，好像一直在复习他学过的科目。所以，不盯着他看真的很难。赫敏说他在夏天改变了很多——是的，他的确变了——但是马尔福也变了。不，不是他瘦削的尖尖的脸和冷笑的方式有什么改变，他仍然是个烦人的混账；是他现在有一种莫名其妙的魅力，变成了一个闪闪发光的混账。还是说他之前就这样有诱惑力的只是哈利从来没有发现？

  反正现在事情就是，每一次马尔福看向他，对他眨眼，哈利都感觉到一阵电流窜过身体。每一次他故意用低沉的声音问斯塔莱特夫人提问的时候，哈利的注意力就直接离家出走。还有他的手和手指任何动作，都会让哈利想抓住它，摸一摸它亲一亲它。哈利不知道为什么，他觉得一切无解。

  可能他疯了。

  不过，至少他不是唯一一个疯了的人。他知道不少人的目光在课室和礼堂里都落在他的身上，而哈利唯一在意的目光也一样，所以他迅速搜索到德拉科的视线时，两人目光总是会对上。这足够就让他整晚整晚都想着马尔福略显苍白的脸，他好看的灰色的眼睛。还有他如何一边舔他粉色的嘴唇，修长的手指如何抓着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上沙沙地写字的同时，用余光偷看哈利。

  赫敏和罗恩当然注意到了，但是他们什么都没有说。每次哈利盯着马尔福看的时候，赫敏永远都是一副‘我就知道’的表情，一边用手指戳哈利的肚子一边咯咯笑，搞得哈利每次脸涨红得像个准备被破处的处女。

  罗恩倒没有那么小九九，他直接抓住哈利的手认真地说，“Mate，如果你再不停止视奸那只白鼬，你就要忍不住过去操他了，你知道吧？”

 

  哈利肯定是在视奸自己，德拉科知道。在魁地奇正式比赛前的一周，他们终于停止装作没有偷偷盯着对方看。他们现在在每一顿饭，在礼堂里，甚至在每一次一起上的课上光明正大地对对方进行视奸，就像是在比赛一样。

  然后有一天，波特突然对他笑。一个很小的笑，半边嘴角勾起的邪笑让德拉科从发丝到脚趾都颤了一下。他又忍不住想将手穿过波特的长发，用手指描绘他的脸，想摘下他的眼睛看进那双祖母绿的眼睛里。现在是休战期，他知道，现在他希望能够和哈利说话，说上几个小时，希望能让哈利粗壮的手臂圈着他把他抱在怀里。

  

  魁地奇经过一天的比赛过后，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的分咬得很紧，两院都分别打败了拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。两位队长之间充满了张力，谁都不愿意输给对方；就像这场比赛最重要的部分，是两位队长之间的竞争。也正是一霎德拉科突然发现到刺激波特的方法。在空中他们的视线第一次相遇时，波特给了他一个充满暗示意味的笑容。德拉科向下方看了看，游走球咻一声在他们之间飞过之后，德拉科的目光重新锁着波特，他舌尖伸出来从一边嘴角舔到另外一边，然后对着波特轻轻笑着眨了眨一边眼睛。

  波特差点扫帚上掉下来。现在金色飞贼和鬼飞球都被放到空中了，比赛开始。在整场比赛里，德拉科专注于转移波特的注意力，效果非常不错。当然他也在尽力抓金色飞贼，所以两件事一起的德拉科非常忙。不过看着波特因为德拉科各种笑容和舔唇，甚至是色情的表情而多次气急败坏，他就觉得好像并没有很难。

  但结果是，哈利每次调整过后仍然飞得像一只鹰一样，而且即使视力不佳但视线还是非常锐利。即使在德拉科各种挑逗之下，他还是能够差点抓住金色飞贼。现在他们两人并排飞行，手臂都往前伸手掌张开追逐着飞贼，耳边是呼呼的风声，突然德拉科用他那种极端状况下所能装出最性感的声音说“ _天啊，波特…你现在真是太性感了…_ ”。然后黑头发的男孩踉跄了一下，给德拉科让出了一点位置顺利抓住金色飞贼。他笑着看低头看向波特，舔舔嘴之后小声说“想要吗？”，四周是斯莱特林学生爆发的欢呼，他们开心得发疯。

  

  然而德拉科根本没有想过赛后会怎样。男生更衣室里塞满了斯莱特林和格兰芬多的比赛选手，他们都在大声说话气氛异常欢乐。一些人在说笑，一些人在回嘴，没有人吵架或者打架。虽然输了比赛，格兰芬多的学生恪守高尚的品格没有冲对手瞎叫，都一副喜气洋洋的样子。

  德拉科等到更衣室只剩下一半人的时候，才开始脱衣服拿着毛巾走进浴室。当热水打到身上的时候，他舒服得忍不住笑起来。其他人的吵闹声慢慢远去，他的队友和格兰芬多的选手都洗完逐渐离开走回城堡。德拉科开心得在想要不要在浴室里唱歌，但是他的想法被一双搭在他肩上的手打断了，那双手粗鲁地将他转过来，同时将他推到墙上。

  “想要。”

  德拉科吓得差点尖叫，他想说这是校园暴力他要叫教授来给波特讲讲常识。但是他在组织好语言之前，他看到了波特有多么 _一丝不挂，_ 德拉科瞬间失声。

  这双宽肩应该写进法律里禁止裸露，还有他的手臂，他的腹肌，他的腿，还有 _操他妈梅林啊，_ 那根好看的，已经硬得笔直的阴茎。看着就让人忍不住勃起。

  “那就过来，”德拉科说，他想让自己的声音带点挑逗，但是他太沙哑和弱势了，所以听起来更加像恳求。

  波特一秒都没有浪费。他的嘴直接亲上德拉科的，金发男孩感受到波特的身体贴上他的的时候喉咙里止不住呻吟。他宽大强壮，带着茧的手紧紧地握住他的腰拉向自己，德拉科不得不双手圈住哈利的脖子保持平衡。波特的吻凌乱狂野就像他本人，使德拉科的阴茎越来越硬，他无比可惜为什么没有从一暗恋大难不死的男孩开始引诱他。

  波特的手游走着，然后握住他的臀肉，德拉科不得不停下亲吻，贴着波特的嘴唇更加大声地呻吟。他们的阴茎互相贴着摩擦，给了德拉科超出预想的快感。哈利开始舔咬德拉科的脖子，他的手紧紧抓住哈利的长发。德拉科知道脖子上肯定会留下吻痕，但是他并不在意。

  “你知道我想这样想了多久吗…？”波特嘴贴着他的皮肤问，德拉科只能微弱地呻吟着说“不知道。”格兰芬多继续说，“自从在火车见到了之后的每一天。”他蹭着德拉科阴茎的腰动得更加快了，手指抓着臀肉往两边打开，手指搓揉他的臀缝。“每一天都在想。想你的嘴含住我的阴茎，想摸你的皮肤，想把你压在墙上。你也想这样吗，德拉科？想要我的阴茎插进你屁股里，想我操你吗？”

  “天啊…我想...”德拉科喘息着，头仰得更后露出脖子，好让哈利留下更加多的吻痕。“我想要你的阴茎…想要…”

  “会给你的，”哈利说，不过在德拉科手摸到波特的阴茎之前，波特把他转过去让他面向墙，拉着他的腰强迫他两腿分开一点，屁股翘起。“等我得到我想要的之后，”年轻一点的男孩说，他跪下去再次拨开德拉科的臀瓣，舌头直接舔过一缩一缩的洞口；德拉科尖叫出来。

  “啊！喔… _天啊波特！_ 还想要，再多一点！”很羞耻，但是德拉科忍不住嘴，也忍不住颤抖的身体。波特的柔韧的舌头在打开他，湿润他，让他想仅仅靠这样就射出来。波特捏住他臀瓣的手很用力，在他苍白的皮肤上留下明显的红痕，不过这都没有关系，因为他现在得到的欢愉远超于不值得一提的痛——他现在感觉到的只有强烈的要摧毁他大脑的快感。

  “老天…你真是个婊子，”波特说完一巴大力地拍上德拉科的屁股，另一只手仍紧紧抓住另一边臀瓣，德拉科尖叫出来，后穴收缩得更快想要被填满。接着是一下又一下用力的对他臀瓣的掌掴，直到德拉科从尖叫着躲避到屁股翘得更高呻吟着想要更多。

  “快点插进来…不要玩了…”金发男孩要求道，他脸颊和他浑圆的屁股一样红，头发潮湿眼睛半闭。“来吧…”

  他听见一声‘pop’一声，某些东西被打开了，德拉科闻到了自己沐浴乳的香味；在哈利的手指找到他的洞时忍不住满足地笑起来。德拉科的肠肉经过他的舌头开拓已经松软了一点，他直接把两只手指插进去。德拉科头靠在手臂上，在哈利用手指继续开拓他的时候轻轻地呻吟。

  “真漂亮…吸着我的手指…”波特的声音低沉嘶哑，他的手指忍不住抽插得更加快。他一只手原本圈着德拉科的腰，现在慢慢往上摸到了德拉科的乳头，令他呻吟得更加大声，阴茎前液流得更多甚至滴到了地上。“等我把阴茎插到最深，你会舒服的…”

  “那你快插进来！”德拉科颤抖着，前后摇着屁股自发在波特的手指上操自己，他的腿分得更开了。“快点，波特！现在！把你的阴茎插进来，快点！”

  “欲求不满的小荡妇，”波特一边说一边把抽出手指。又是‘pop’一声，一阵熟悉的沐浴乳的味道，几秒之后，德拉科被转过来，哈利的手指又重新插了进去；德拉科的脸正正看着哈利的。他的长发落在了脸颊的两边，墨绿色的眼睛里汹涌的情欲让德拉科想跪下来求他。

  但是在德拉科情不自禁跪下来之前，哈利伸到后面分开他的大腿把他抱到了身上，德拉科的腿自动分开圈紧哈利的腰。之后他被压在墙壁和哈利的身体之间，他的脚跟刚好按在波特的尾椎骨上，他双手抱着他的脖子。“我会将你好好地操开，操到最深…”

  “那你倒是—— _噢天啊波特！_ ”德拉科在哈利粗长的阴茎突然直接插到底的一瞬间尖叫出来。它很热，让德拉科清楚地感觉到被分开，但是妈的，感觉超级好…！他感到自己完全为波特的大阴茎打开，里面很湿滑，让他想要更多。

  “喜欢吗？”波特在他耳边嘶嘶地说，粗重的呼吸喷到德拉科的脖子上。然后哈利后退，几乎只剩阴茎头部被肉环含着，再一下子完全插回去，就着这样又快又狠地一下下操德拉科；他的手抓住德拉科的大腿，每一下插入都将他拉向自己，使得他的背部被撞到湿冷的墙上。

  热水不时浇灌到他们的身上，德拉科舒服得只能呻吟和尖叫，他闭上了眼睛，整个身体都紧绷着渴求更多，阴茎可怜兮兮的又红又硬，但德拉科根本无暇顾及。波特的操干狂野毫不留情，他的龟头每一次都擦过德拉科的前列腺，好几次甚至刚好直接撞到那，令德拉科几乎要被插射出来。

  这一切都足够令这个斯莱特林忘记怎么思考，忘记怎么呼吸，除了呻吟着波特的名字和尖叫之外什么都做不了；他的指甲按进波特的背里，在麦色的皮肤上留下红痕。

  “对，噢噢噢，梅林啊…哈利！还要….用力，噢——！”德拉科睁开眼看见波特紧紧地盯着他，眼神就像在看世界上最好看的东西一样，令他的阴茎跳动了一下。

  “再叫一次…叫我的名字，”波特的声音低沉得德拉科差点听不清，他立即听从。

  “哈利，哈利…操我，用力一点…拜托，哈利，把我插射出来…让我射出来…”他一次又一次地恳求，阴茎跳动了好几下，他知道自己快要到了。“拜托，来吧， _再快一点，快点快点噢天啊我要射——噢操！_ ”德拉科尖叫着射到了自己胸口上，身体僵直，他的肠肉紧紧地包裹着哈利的阴茎，要将哈利夹得射出来。

  “喔天啊…操，德拉科！啊！求我…求我射在你里面…”哈利在他耳边嘶嘶地说，他的手臂紧紧地抱着德拉科。

  “射进来…波特，射在我里面…！”德拉科说，他的眼睛因为高潮而湿润，他闭上眼，在哈利喊着他的名字射在他肠肉里时，他嘴角忍不住勾起笑容。

  几分钟后，哈利的阴茎从德拉科的屁股里滑出来；在哈利把他放到地上时，白色的精液从洞口里流出来滑到他的大腿上；哈利圈着他的腰，直到确定德拉科站稳了才松开手。他们两个都笑着，呼吸仍未平复，眼睛里都闪着纯粹的愉悦的光芒。

  他们静静地冲洗干净，但仍然是一看到对方就忍不住笑起来；他们可能需要谈一谈，但不是今天。这一切都发生得太快，冲击太大，他们需要时间消化接下来的结果——虽然他们都知道结果是好得无与伦比的。

  当他们快走到更衣室门口的时候，哈利被德拉科的尖叫声吓到了，然后他看到金妮涨红着脸，她已经换回校袍了；她眼神发光，像是她呆在男士更衣室里完全不是什么问题一样。

  “这简直是我听过最色情的事了，”她重重地咽了一下口水，炯炯有神的双眼来回扫视他们，“快，快再做一遍。”

 

 

  在那之后的一周内，整个霍格沃茨的学生都知道他们的事了。女生们看起来有点失望，男生们看起来非常妒忌，德拉科则一天二十四小时挂着得意的笑容。虽然他们还没有正式宣布对方是男朋友，但看起来没有这个必要。

  波特——不，现在是哈利了，一个体贴的爱人。他不介意在所有人面前亲吻，拥抱德拉科，牵他的手，即使德拉科清晰地表达过‘不要这样’。哈利对此只是笑着看他，一次又一次地吻他。就算德拉科在大庭广众之下不再挑逗他，不喊他的名字，不轻捶他的手臂，不拍他后颈，哈利还是喜欢不管场合弄乱他的头发，他的校袍，他的所有东西。

  自从在浴室那件事之后，他们之间一切都变得非常顺利而自然。他们之间没有深入地谈过：他们都知道战争前后发生过什么事，他们也知道他们需要好好谈一次，但那也不是十分必要。战后很多事已经过或者即将过去。他们只要明白对方就够了，而过去的七年里他们已经足够了解对方 。

  当然他们之间肯定还是会有争吵甚至打架——毕竟是波特和马尔福——不过那都是无关痛痒的事。重要的是，哈利终于得到了从学期开始他就无比渴望想要得到的德拉科——一个可能早就六年级哈利就喜欢上的男孩；德拉科对哈利的暗恋则久远得已经想不清缘起何时——一个现在恰好是霍格沃茨最辣的男孩。

 

  嗯，接下来最后的一年一切都会很好。


End file.
